fishyvioletfandomcom-20200214-history
Raisin
Raisin is a white cat alien. She is one of Fishyviolet's most main characters, and was even more major previously. Appearance Raisin is a white, fairly longhaired cat with no facial features aside from a nose. The insides of her ears are a darker shade of grey, with her inner ear fur white as well. The backs of her ears and joint of each leg have a blue star that are capable of glowing. Her head has a blue ring wrapped around that that can also glow. Her nose is blue and, you guessed it, also glows. Personality Spacey was a kind of shy and reserved cat to begin with. Knowing no one but Fishy, she was skittish around strangers. Eventually she became much more outgoing, especially around Fishy. She quickly got used to stares for her appearance, and generally became numb to any comments or actions taken based upon it. Though, she was pretty sensitive about many other things. If someone insulted her interests or way of life, she'd get defensive and upset. However, she'd stand up for her closest friends probably more than she would for herself. Around people she knew well and was comfortable with, she'd be very silly and make lots of jokes. She was quiet and polite though, always allowing everyone else to speak and doing her best not to interrupt anything or offend anyone. She was rather slow at coming to conclusions or forming ideas, but when she had an idea, it was usually extremely well thought out and, all in all, a very good idea. Slowly, though, things started to change. Spacey began to seem more secretive and act vastly different when around Fishy than when anywhere else. She became more irritable and generally started to lash out more, and her reactions were more extreme. She insisted upon spending as much time as possible with Fishy (this happened slowly, so Fishy hardly noticed.) Her decisions and choices seemed to have less thought put into them, and she stopped associating with many former friends. Relations Fishy Fishy was one of the first living beings Spacey encountered on Earth. After finding herself on Earth, she stumbled, injured, into Fishy's yard, who took her into her house at first for healing purposes, and later, as a sort of sibling. Slowly but surely, Spacey developed an unhealthy romantic/sexual infatuation with Fishy. She was able to well hide it until Avalon came into the picture, but when Fishy and Oreo became friends, she began to see Oreo as a threat to her and Fishy's time together/relationship. This led to her lashing out and adapting dangerous/violent tendencies that originated from instincts that her alien race possessed. After being removed from their group of friends, she continued to follow Fishy around for a while. Avalon When Oreo became such close friends with fishy, she immediately desired to remove him from the picture, fearing he would jeopardize their relationship. It started with blackmail and threats, which were effective, but not quite effective enough for her. She had already figured out where he lived and was able to sneak in to his living area very easily. She started stealing all kind of things from him, leaving notes to ensure both that he knew of the culprit and reminding him that if he told anyone about this, much worse things would be in store. Though the one thing he would not do was back down from his and Fishy's friendship. He always ended up hanging out with her again no matter the threats, blackmail, or items stolen. Wanting to once and for all end his insistence to remain Fishy's friend, she came to his house one night and gouged out the eye under his patch. She didn't care what the eye looked like, she just wanted to show that both her threats were not empty and if she did not stop stealing time with Fishy away from her, he would be punished severely, preparing mentally to kill if necessary. She was found out due to this, but never once had thought of herself in the wrong. She considered it all necessary to "protect" Fishy from "undesirables." Seraph Former friend (nothing specific) Uni Former acquaintance (nothing specific) Burrito Spacey found Burrito as a stray dog and took him in as a pet. He seemed to trust her the most out of anyone, but slowly he got more and more hesitant around her to the point where he'd growl at her occasionally, which was not something he did often or to just anyone. Trivia *Spacey as a character was conceived in Fishyviolet's sixth grade general science class. They were supposed to be planning a project with a group, but doodled a planet-headed cat instead, justifying that it was relevant to their topic (space). This original drawing was given to another group member as a request. **This picture included a speech bubble, stating, "I want to die" *Spacey was one of Fishyviolet's favorite characters, but changes to her personality caused by Fishyviolet themself, while more fun to write, drove them away from their own character. However, there are derivatives of the "main" story that have Spacey as a much nicer character. These are written mostly as a way for Fishyviolet to hate the character less. **This is likley caused by her mistreatment towards Fishy, who is, while not exactly the same as Fishyviolet, still very close to them personally, and the thought/feelings Spacey has towards Fishy still make Fishyviolet uncomfortable, subconsciously relating the feelings expressed to themself. This would not be as great a problem if the desires of Spacey towards Fishy weren't as extreme and all around terrible as they are though to be within the mind of Fishyviolet. bc they bad ;w; *Spacey has no biological gender, so she is technically transgender from nonbinary to female, but this hardly counts seen as how she was raised/has experienced the concept of "gender" *Spacey lacks eyes outright. She can alter the form of her face to have a nonpermanent "mouth," though this takes quite a lot of energy to do, causes quite a lot of pain, and leads to bleeding from the "mouth" if kept there for too long, so is sparsely used. This cannot be done for eyes. *Spacey can see somehow, but cannot see color very well or clearly. Most colors she sees is either complete monochrome or extremely low saturation, other than the color orange. This is why she generally likes orange things more than not orange things, like the season Fall and cheese. **This also can partially explain Spacey's attraction to Fishy: She is the brightest colored thing she's ever seen, and therefore instantly more appealing than pretty much anything else she has ever seen. *Spacey can float/fly *Spacey is an alien species that, after seeing its very first living thing on Earth, fluffy white cat in this case, Took its form. No one knows what Spacey's true form might be or look like. Category:Characters